Hola papi
by Danae5
Summary: Al fin! capítulo 9! Si, lo sé, muuuuuy tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca no? -Musa- Mejor pronto ¬¬
1. Aparición de Nia y James

Hola Papi  
  
Un nombre bastante cursi ¿verdad? Peor no se me ocurría nada mejor para esta historia. En este fic aparece la hija de Harry y ¿? (leedlo, leedlo....¬¬U).  
  
Musa #4- Hola, Xesca.....¡Hola lector! Me presento, soy una de las musas de Xesca, y si estás interesada en mi Helios o en cualquiera que me guste prepárate. Fui la primera musa de Xesca y...  
  
Yo- Musa #4, aquí yo soy Danae, Danae a secas y ¿qué haces aquí? Tú tenías que estar en mi cuaderno.  
  
Musa #4- Es que nunca he estado en el ordenador. ¡Vaya, mira todos esos programas! ¡y todas esas fotos! ¡En una sale Bisbal! Nota: pedir a Xes...Danae que me regale esa foto.  
  
Musa Gato, Musa Lluvia- Hola  
  
Yo- ¬¬U no me digas que las otras también han venido. Explicación para quien lea esto y no se esté enterando de nada: Mis musas van clasificadas en grupos: números, clima, letras...buenos, las de Marai y mías. Están MUY locas y van adonde les apetece.  
  
Musa Gato- Meaow, exactamente.  
  
Yo- AHORA MISMO MIS MUSAS SE IRÁN A MI CUADERNO y empezaré la historia. Espero que os guste.  
  
  
  
Hola papi  
  
  
  
Era otra de esas mañanas lluviosas en Hogwarts. Todos esos días había estado lloviendo, menos mal que Dumbledore había hecho un hechizo para proteger el colegio, porque sino no podrían ir a los terrenos, donde hacían clase de "defensa contra las artes oscuras". Esa mañana, Hermione despertó a Harry y Ron:  
  
Harry....¿Harry? ¡HARRY! ¿Eh? ....-Dijo el chico medio dormido. Hermione, ¿qué haces en el cuarto de los chicos?- Dijo Ron que al darse cuenta de que llevaba un pijama de corazoncitos se tapó con la manta. Tardabais mucho en despertaros, y quería que fueseis en punto a clase. Os parecéis a Herbus Luden y Úcarus Roktern en el libro "Oscuridad absoluta" ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡como Herbus y Úcarus! ¡ja,ja,ja,ja!- Entonces los chicos se miraron como diciendo "¿qué se ha tomado esta?"- ¿no es gracioso, chicos? Lo sería si supiésemos quienes son esos- Contestó Ron Ja,ja,ja...-Risa irónica por parte de Hermione- Pero ahora debemos irnos a clase. Hermione, falta media hora- Dijo Harry volviéndose a acostar. Nada de eso, tenemos que irnos a desayunas. ¡andando! Cuando Hermione se fue del vestuario, los chicos se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Una vez en el Gran Comedor, Ron llenó su plato de bollos y cualquier tipo de dulces, mientras que Harry comió poco aquella mañana. Mientras comían, una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes de unos 12 años y un niño de unos 5 años les observaban y hablaban entre ellos:  
  
Mira, James, alguna chica de esa mesa debe ser mamá.- Decía la niña. ¡Mira! ¡Esa es mami!- decía el niño. Puede ser...es pelirroja y se sienta al lado de...¡ese debe ser nuestro tío! ¿verdad James? ¿James?- Pero el niño se había ido hacia esa mesa y estaba abrazando a Ginny : Mami, mami- Decía el niño mientars Ginny intentaba quitárselo de su pierna. La niña que estaba con él antes corrió hacia la mesa. Lo siento mucho, es que mi hermano se abraza a cualquier pelirroja que encuentra. ¿quién eres tú?- Dijo Harry que acababa de llegar. Me llamo Niane, peor mejor llamadme Nia. ¿y de apellidos?- Dijo Ron. Eh...¿apellidos? eh,....Longbothon (parece que todo el mundo se acerda de este nombre en estos casos ¬¬U) Niane Longbothon. ¡pero si te apellidas como Neville! ¿eres familiar suya?- Dijo Hermione No, no, no...¿quién es Neville? Hay muchos Longbothon en el mundo. ¿cómo es que este niño tan pequeño está en Hogwarts? - Preguntó Hermione Eh...me voy, tengo prisa....¡encantada!- Gritó mientras se iba. Peor se topó con la persona equivocada antes de salir del Gran Comedor. Con Draco Malfoy: Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Malfo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy? ¿el mismo que está en.... bueno, nada, cosas mías. (no sabía que de pequeño estuviera tan bueno)- pensó.- Me llamo Niane, peor mejor llámame Nia. Espero que nos veamos pronto por Hogwarts. Ahora tengo que irme, pero me gustaría hablar contigo algún día. ¿te parece bien? Eh...si, claro ( me aprovecharé de esta situación).  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO  
  
N/A: ¿qué os parece? Si Malfoy se enterase de quien es Nia en realidad....(y puede enterase). Pronto escribiré los siguientes capítulos. DANAE 


	2. Dumbledore lo sabe

Hola Papi  
  
  
  
Después de salir del Gran Comedor, igual que el que Nia conocía (pues Hogwarts se mantenía en pie mediante hechizos) cogió fuertemente a su hermano de la mano y se lo llevó a un lugar donde ya había ido varias veces( y es que al igual que su padre, su expediente no estaba lo que se dice "limpio"). Al llegar a la puerta, allí estaba la profesora McGonagall, un problema para que ella pudiera pasar, pero eso no le impidió cumplir sus propósitos, pues se sabía un par de trucos:  
  
-Profesora McGonagall.- Dijo la chica  
  
-¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó la profesora, mirando atentamente a su hermano pequeño. -Verá...soy familiar del profesor Dumbledore...y me gustaría verle. -¡Ah! ¡tú debes ser su tataranieta Egina! -si, si, eso....su tataranieta Egina. -¿y quiénes ese niño? -Es...es mi hermano Tommy, pero como Dumbledore trabaja tanto no se enteró de su nacimiento. Si, eso es. -Ah, claro. -¿puedo pasar? -Aunque seas familia de Dumbledore, no puedes pasar sin que él no lo quiera.- Entonces pegó un chillido-¡Dumbledore! -¡qué pase!- Dijo Dumbledore sin saber de quién se trataba. -Egina, puedes pasar, y Tommy también. ¡Mouse de chocolate con nata!- En ese momento, la enorme columna en forma de fénix se abrió y dejó paso a unas escaleras que subieron fácilmente. Al llegar a arriba, Dumbledor les esperaba senatdo en la silla:  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, estos son sus tataranietos.- Dijo la profesora. -¿mis tataranietos?, yo sólo tengo una...- Entonces Nia le guiñó un ojo, y el director supo lo que tenía que hacer. -Bueno, pues déjenos a solas, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.  
  
Cuando la profesora McGonagall se fue, el despacho quedó en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por Dumbledore:  
  
-¿Niane, James? ¿sois vosotros?  
  
-Si, profesor, yo soy Niane y él es James.  
  
-¿Os lo arregláis bien en Hogwarts? Ya sabéis que si tenéis algún problema yo "soy vuestro tatarabuelo"  
  
-Pero no lo diga delante de los alumnos, prefiero que sigan pensando que mi apellido es Longbothon.  
  
-¿Habéis dicho eso? Eres muy lista, Niane, como tu padre.  
  
-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. Si te dije en el futuro que iba a ir a ver a mis padres de jóvenes ¿cómo lo sabes tú, que eres el Dumbledore del pasado?  
  
-Verás, el Dumbledore futuro también soy yo, y puedo saberlo gracias a este aparatito.- Entonces Dumbledore sacó de su bolsillo un giatiempo, peor más grande que el que tenía Hermione.- Es un giratiempo, supongo que has oído hablar de esto.  
  
-Mi tía Hermione me ha hablado de eso.  
  
-Si, Hermione tuvo uno en sus manos una vez. Pero este no es como el que ella tenía. Cuando alguien dice algo que yo debo saber, pita dos veces. Y ayer pitó dos veces.  
  
- Una cosa, ¿puedo contarle a alguien quien soy?  
  
-Eso es peligroso, pero si quieres contárselo a alguien y estas segura de que no se lo va a contar a nadie, puedes hacerlo. Pero ahora es hora de que tú y James os vayáis. Ya ha pasado media hora.  
  
-Claro, director- Entonces Nia y James bajaron las escaleras con un papelito que Dumbledore les dio antes de bajar, en el que ponía la contraseña de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Fin del capítulo 


	3. Conversación con Draco

HOLA PAPI  
  
N/A: He tardado en mandarlo, pero es que estaba haciendo otras cosas....(bueno, y se me pasó el tiempo y....). No os enfadéis, que ahí tenéis el capítulo, y al que no le guste, que no lo lea.  
  
Nia y James bajaron del despacho de Dumbledore tranquilos, pero tenían muchas identidades que proteger, y James no podía estar con ella, " no debí llevarlo al pasado"-pensaba Nia continuamente, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Después de pensarlo y pensarlo se le ocurrió dejar a James con McGonagall, después de hablar con ella sobre que tenían que quedarse en Hogwarts varios días y eso.... Pero tenía que conocer a sus padres, tenía que explorar Hogwarts, además de otras cosas, así que siguió caminando, pero se topó otra vez con Draco Malfoy:  
  
-¡Nia!, ¡si eres tú!  
  
-Em...hola, Draco.  
  
-Te dije que quería hablar contigo, no me dijiste cómo te apellidabas.  
  
-¿tan importarte es como me apellide?  
  
-No, no, sólo era para ver.....  
  
-de qué familia soy ¿verdad? Conozco a la gente como tú, y sé que quieres saber si soy hija de muggles. Pues no, no lo soy.  
  
-Lo siento, no quería enfadarte. Perdóname.  
  
-Está bien. Pero es que no me gusta que me lo pregunten, prefiero que me llamen Nia. ¿a ti te gusta que te llamen Malfoy? Porque yo odio que me hagan la pelota sólo porque mi padre es Ha....sólo por el apellido de mi padre.  
  
-Entiendo, a mí también me pasa. ¿en qué casa estás?  
  
-Yo....no estoy en ninguna casa, es que soy de otro colegio y he venido a este, pero aún no me han seleccionado.  
  
-Espero verte en Slytherin.  
  
-Si, bueno, pero tengo que irme.  
  
-Bien, ya nos veremos otro día. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Nia se despidió de Draco y corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, con un papel que le había dado Dumbledore con la contraseña. Allí se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione que hacían los deberes.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Un poco corto, el capítulo, pero es que quiero poner la conversación entre Nia y ellos en otro capítulo. Si os ha gustado ya lo sabéis......¡review! 


	4. Harry, Draco y¿Nia?

HOLA PAPI  
  
N/A: Como siempre (excepto cuando no tengo muchas ganas de escribir) escribiré unas cuantas cositas al empezar el fic.  
  
Musa #4- ¡UN SALUDO A TODOOOOOOOOOOOS!  
  
Yo- ¬¬U ¿tú qué haces aquí?  
  
Musa #4- Observarte.....bonito peinado.  
  
Yo- Pero si llevo el pelo suelto. ¿y a qué viene eso?  
  
Musa #4- Era para que no estuvieras depre.  
  
Yo- Bueno, si T_T, he estado depre unos días (razones privadas, y no, no es por ningún chico).  
  
Musa #4- ¿Cómo que razones privadas? Es porque crees que ................. (alguien ¿quién será? Le ha tapado la boca.- Vale, lo he entendido.....  
  
Yo- Dejaré de hablar con Musa #4. Cambiando de tema, la razón por la que Draco es tan mable con Nia es porque le gusta (no va a ser desagradable con la que el gusta, aunque algunos chicos lo hacen).  
  
Musa #4- Un saludo a Musa #1 y Musa #2 y Marai.  
  
Yo- Hablando de ellas, Marai dice en su último review que odia al profesor de religión. RAZONES: es un "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" (las palabras han tenido que censurarse por ser demasiado violentas) bueno, por eso y porque le tiene manía al chico que le gusta (me va a matar por haber puesto esto).  
Bueno, aquí está el fic:  
  
Nia entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione:  
  
HG(Hermione Granger)- No, Harry, este ejercicio no es así, tienes que hacer primero el hechizo ricusempra y luego..... ¡Hola, Nia! No te habíamos visto, ¿vas a Gryffindor?  
  
N- Si, si, me han seleccionado.  
  
R- Estupendo, ¿eres lista? Es que NUESTRA AMIGA HERMIONE SE NIEGA A AYUDARNOS CON LOS DEBERES- Gira la cabeza hacia donde se encuentra ella.  
  
HG- Tú pedías que te los hiciera, no que te ayudara.  
  
R- Pero es que son cosas complicadas.  
  
N- Pues yo creo que hacéis muy buena pareja- En ese momento, Ron y Hermione se miraron y se sonrojaron.  
  
HG- ¿Yo? ¿con este? No digas tonterías.  
  
R- Es verdad, su corazón está ocupado por "Vicky"  
  
N- ¿Vicky? No será una chica.....  
  
HG- ¡Nooooo! Se refiere a Victor Krum.  
  
N- ¿quién es Víctor Krum?  
  
H, R, HG- X_X  
  
N- ¿Os pasa algo, chicos?  
  
H- ¿No sabes quién es Victor Krum?  
  
N- Pues......no.  
  
H- ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores de quidditch! ¡es una estrella!  
  
N- Ah.  
  
HG- Cambiemos de tema. ¿Has leído "hechizos en la oscuridad de Jennifer Ither?  
  
N- No.  
  
HG- ¿y La Búsqueda del Dragón?  
  
N- No.  
  
HG- ¿Y Hechizos y Hechiceros?  
  
N- No.  
  
R- Hermione, no se ha leído ninguno de tus aburridos libros, son muy....aburridos.  
  
HG- ¡aburridos! Lo que pasa es que tú no puedes ni leer cinco páginas! ¡eres un vago!, ¡lo único que sabes hacer es dar la tabarra todo el día.  
  
R- ¿¡Ah si!? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que....- Ron no pudo terminar esa conversación, porque alguien entró por la puerta.  
  
D (Dean Thomas)- ¡Chicos, tenéis que venir!  
  
H- ¿qué ocurre, Dean! D- ¡Es Neville!  
  
R- ¿Qué raro....?- tono sarcástico.  
  
D- ¡Ha intentado enfrentarse a Malfoy y ha terminado por los suelos!  
  
HG-Pobre Neville, vamos a ver cómo está.  
  
H- ¿Vienes, Nia?  
  
N- Si, claro.  
  
Los chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al campo de quidditch, donde la sra Pomfrey estaba ayudando a Neville, mientras Draco se reía.  
  
R- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil?  
  
NL(Neville Longbotton)- Me empezó a insultar, entonces me tiré encima de él, pero me esquivó y.....  
  
HG- No importa nos cuentes el resto, estás muy cansado y tienes que descansar.  
  
P (Pomfrey)- He de llevarme a este chico a la emfermería, mañana podrá salir de ahí sin ningún rasguño.- Mientras la sra Pomfrey se lleva a Neville, Draco aparece montado en su escoba.  
  
DM(Draco Malfoy)- Ese patoso de Longbotton se lo tenía bien merecido, ¡a,ja,ja!.....¡todavía me río al pensar el momento en el que calló encima de un cactus!- Los de Slythetrin ríen y los Gryffindor se retuercen al pensar lo que le ha pasado a su amigo.  
  
H- Deja a Neville en paz, Malfoy.  
  
DM- Pero si está aquí "el niño que se cortó la cara", "San Potter".  
  
HG_ No nos hacen gracia tus comentarios desagradables, Harry sólo ha venido a ver a Neville.  
  
DM- Si aún tienen que hablar por él.....  
  
R- Cállate si no quieres que te dé una buena paliza.  
  
DM- ¡Weasley, llevas clacentines! Me sorprende que tus padres puedan permitirse eso.  
  
R- Serás....- Se tira enciam de él para pelearse.  
  
N- ¡Parad ya!  
  
DM- Nia....  
  
H- ¿de qué conoces tú a Nia?  
Fin del capítulo: ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿y si le dais al botón azul y me contáis algo? Venga..... Espero que el fic os haya gustado. Adiós a todooooooooooooooooooooos. 


	5. Cosas de chicas

Hola Papi  
H- ¿De qué conoces tú a Nia?- Dijo Harry.  
  
DM- ¿Y tú? Nia no se merece estar contigo, ni mucho menos con tus amiguitos.  
  
H- Deja de fingir, sabemos que te vas a aprovechar de ella por alguna razón, como querías hacer conmigo.  
  
DM- Yo voy con quien me da la gana, Potter, al igual que ella puede ir con quien quiera, ni que fueras su padre.  
  
N- glups*  
  
H- Seguro que ella no quiere estar contigo, ¿verdad, Nia?  
  
N- Pues yo....  
  
R- No irás a decirnos que quieres ser amiga de Malfoy.  
  
HG Si ella quiere su amistad no debemos impedírselo.  
  
Todos, sobretodo Malfoy- O_o  
  
DM- Gra...gracias, empollona (arg..lo he dicho)  
  
N- Nadie de los que están aquí puede decirme quien pueden ser mis amigos, ni Draco, ni Harry, ni Ron ni nadie.......- Sale corriendo hacia la sala común d Griffindor, y le siguen Harry, Ron y Hermione......y Ginny que va siguiendo a Harry.  
  
H- ¿Nia?  
  
N- Dejadme en paz, a la única persona a la que quiero ver es a Hermione.  
  
HG- Dejadme entrar, chicos.- Hermione y Nia quedan solas en la sala común.  
  
Mientras, en el pasillo............  
  
R- Harry, ¿no te parece extraño que Nia se parezca tanto a ti?  
  
H- ¿A mi?  
  
R- Sí. Esos ojos, la forma de su cara.....¡me suena mucho a ti!  
  
H- Es cierto......  
  
R- Pero también me suena de algo más......no sé......  
  
G (aparece por detrás de una columna y sin querer se choca con Harry)- ¡lo siento!- corre y entra en la sala común.  
  
R- ¡Ginny!  
  
H- ¿pasa algo?  
  
R- ¡claro, se parece a Ginny!  
  
H- Ron, tu deliras. Venga, vamos a tomar algo de comida, a ver si dejamos de pensar cosas tan raras.  
  
En la sala común..........  
  
HG- Tranquila, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras.  
  
G- Uff........  
  
HG- ¡Ginny!, ¿pero qué?  
  
G- Es una...larga historia.  
  
N- Hola, Ginny.  
  
G- Niane ¿verdad?  
  
N- Llámame Nia.  
  
HG- Estamos hablando sobre Draco Malfoy.  
  
G- Uhhh, Draco Malfoy.....¡ese si que está bueno!  
  
HG- ¿pero a ti no te gusta Harry?  
  
G- ¿y quién te ha dicho a ti que no?  
  
HG- No lo entiendo.  
  
G- Todavía tienes que aprender muchas cosas. ¿De verdad nadie te parece guapo?  
  
HG- Bueno.....si lo dices así......la verdad es que Cedrig no estaba mal.  
  
G- No hablemos de chicos muertos, que me da mala espina.  
  
N- La verdad es que a mí me gusta un poco Draco.  
  
G- No me extraña. Seguro que todas las chicas de Hogwarts han soñado alguan vez con darle un beso.  
  
HG- Pero es que hay algo más.  
  
G- ¿qué pasa?  
  
HG- Que Draco y Nia son amigos.  
  
G- ¿Draco siendo "amigo" de una Gryffindor? Este quiere algo fijo.  
  
N- ¿de verdad crees eso?  
  
G- Claro. A Hermi y a mí no nos hace ni caso. Tienes mucha suerte.  
  
N- Ginny, tú pareces una santita cuando estás en público, nunca hubiera imaginado que mi ma....que fueras así.  
  
G- Bueno, si....  
  
HG- y ahora que se acerca el baile de Halloween es hora de escoger pareja.  
  
G- Venga, ve con Ron, si está deseando ir contigo.  
  
HG- No, hasta que no me lo pida. Se cree que el diré que sí por narices, ¡ja!, tendrá que pedírmelo.  
  
G- Ya verás como Draco te lo pide.  
  
N- Ojalá.  
  
G- Ojalá Harry me lo pidiera a mí.....  
  
En ese momento Harry y Ron entran al cuarto.  
  
R- ¡Venga, chicas, todos al Gran Comedor, que Dumbledore tiene que decir algo!  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO: ¿Y si le dais al botón azul de abajo y me decís qué os ha parecido? Venga....... 


	6. Sospechando

Hola papi  
  
R-¡Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor ya!- Dijo Ron entrando al cuarto.  
  
N-¿qué ocurre?  
  
R- El profesor Snape ha descubierto algo. Seguro que es una tontería y sólo reúne a todo el colegio para quitarnos puntos.  
  
HG- Pero aún así tenemos que ir ¿a qué hora empieza?  
  
R- A las 2:00  
  
HG- ¡¿por qué no has avisado antes?! ¡falta media hora!  
  
H- Hermione, de aquí al Gran Comedor son 5 minutos, podemos ir tranquilamente a las dos menos cuarto.  
  
HG- Pero estará lleno.  
  
G- Hermione tiene razón, en Hogwarts hay mucha gente.  
  
H- Pues nos vamos ahora.  
  
N- Yo también ¿verdad?  
  
HG- Claro, eres del colegio.  
  
Entonces salieron por la puerta, con tan mala suerte que Nia se calló al suelo y se torció el tobillo:  
  
H- ¿estás bien?  
  
N- me duele el tobillo....  
  
HG- Creo que te lo has roto. Prueba a ver si puedes andar.  
  
N(se pone de pie y se cae al suelo otra vez)- ¡Ah!, no, no puedo.  
  
G- Vamos a llamar a la sr. Pomfrey. Seguro que sabrá como curarte.  
  
H- Menos mal que no está Lockat- todos rieron la gracia de Harry, incluso Nia, porque sabía de qué se trataba.  
  
HG- Yo voy a llamar a la sra Pomfrey, vosotros hablad con Nia mientras tanto, así se olvidará un poco del daño.- Hermione desapareció por los pasillos.  
  
N- ¡Ah.....! no creo que pueda ir al Gran Comedor.  
  
R- No te pierdes nada, será otra de esas reuniones aburridas como la de que los Gryffindor no prestaban suficiente atención en las clases, o que la copa de las casas la deberían elegir los profesores.... bueno, todo en contra de nuestra casa.ç  
  
N- Tendrían que expulsarlo para que no hiciera eso.  
  
H- Pero entonces llegaría otro peor. No creo que exista ni haya existido ningún tutor de la casa Slytherin sin favoritismos hacia su casa.  
  
HG(llega corriendo con al Sra. Pomfrey.- Ya he llegado.  
  
P (mira atentamente su tobillo)- Umm...... esto no está bien, tendrá que pasar toda la tarde en la enfermería, pero podrá dormir en su habitación.- se la lleva en una camilla.  
  
HG- ¡Harry, Ron, Ginny!- mira su reloj- ¡son las dos menos cinco!  
  
Todos corrieron hacia el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de gente y tuvieron que ponerse en la última fila. Estaban de pie el profesor Snape, la profesora Sprout, el profesor flitwitch y filch, peor Dumbledore y McGonnagall no estaban:  
  
S(Snape)- Hoy no vana estar presentes el director Dumbledore ni la profesora McGonagall porque han ido a hablar con el ministerio. Estra reunión es muy importante, tenéis que prestar mucha atención a lo que digo. Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro, al igual que hace unos años, cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos. No, no se ha abierto, pero en Hogwarts hay alguien más que no debe estar aquí.  
  
HG(que había pasado por enmedio de toda la gente hasta llegar a la primera fila- Profesor Sanpe, hay alguien que no ha podido venir a esta reunión.  
  
S- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpirme, Srta. Granger.  
  
HG- Es que Niane Longbotton no puede venir.  
  
S- ¿Niane Longbotton? 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por inventarte ese nombre.  
  
HG- Pero, pero....  
  
F (fred)- Déjalo, Hermione, si no quieres que nos quiten más puntos.  
  
HG- Está bien.  
  
S- Como iva diciendo, Hogwarst ya no es un lugar seguro, a partir de ahora, todos tenéis que ir a vuestras habitaciones. Como ya habéis pasado por esto sabréis lo que hay que hacer. Que los prefectos se lo expliquen a los nuevos. Esa persona que se ha infiltrado en Hogwarts no es un mago o bruja normal, sino un seguidor de quien.-ustees-saben.- Todo el Gran Comedor se llenó de voces y conversaciones.- ¡Silencio! esto es muy grave. Todos a sus cuartos, y no habrá clase hasta que se encuentre a dicha persona.  
  
Todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaban del tema:  
  
R- No me lo puedo creer....¡un mortífago en Hogwarts!- Ron temblaba de miedo.  
  
HG- Esto si que es un peligro, ¡pueden morir muchos inocentes!  
  
H- Ginny está dormida, ¿no?  
  
R- Si. Espero que no se asuste.  
  
HG- La verdad es que no entiendo al razón por la que el profesor Snape ha dicho que "Niane Longbotton" es un nombre inventado.  
  
R- Como es el tutor de Slytherin a lo mejor no sabe quien ha venido nuevo a Gryffindor.  
  
HG- No es verdad, él siempre mira las listas de alumno de las otras casas, para ver los puntos que ha ganado o perdido cada estudiante.  
  
H- Puede que se olvidara de leerla.  
  
HG- No creo, los profesores tienen una agenda, y siempre siguen lo que pone en ella.  
  
R- ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
HG- Creo que Nia no es un alumo.  
  
H- No es posible, ella no puede ser un....  
  
HG- Chicos, a mí me duele tanto como a vosotros, pero si lo pensáis todo concuerda. ¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan amiga de Malfoy? ¿y porque justamente vino a hablar con nosotros?  
  
R- Pero a lo mejor hay otra persona, y Nia dice la verdad y....  
  
HG- Ojalá eso fuera verdad, pero no lo creo. Nia nos ha estado escondiendo algo desde el principio, estoy segura, y ahora esto.... No hay duda, Nia es un mortífago.  
  
Mientras, en la enfermería.......  
  
P- ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?  
  
N- Niane Longbotton.  
  
P- Bueno, Niane, pues ya estás curada.  
  
N( se levanta)- Si.  
  
P- Ahora vete a tu habitación, te has perdido una reunión muy importante.  
  
Nia salió de la enfermería, pero mientras subía las escaleras percibió un extraño olor y cayó al suelo desmayada. Alguien vestido con una túnica negra verdosa la cogió y desapareció con ella. 


	7. ¿Mortífago?

Hola papi  
  
N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¿os gustó el anterior capítulo? Espero que sí. ¿Nadie sospecha de quién puede ser el mortífago que ha entrado en Hogwarts? Venga, que es muy fácil....  
  
Musa #4- Claro, fácil para ti, que eres la que escribes la historia y ya te lo sabes todo.  
  
Yo- Pues en realidad no, la verdad es que cuando empecé el fic no sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero luego se me ocurrió esto, aquello....  
  
Musa #4- Lo que sea, pero tú sigue con la historia.  
  
Yo- ¿te la has leído? ¿tienes fiebre?  
  
Musa #4- Eh, no te pases....  
  
Yo- Es que lo único que tú lees son revistas de moda.  
  
Musa #4- Bueno, te diré la verdad: no me he leído tu historia. Pero es que tengo que irme.  
  
Yo- ¿otra vez Ren?  
  
Musa #4- No, esta vez Marcos.  
  
Yo- ¬¬U ¿quién es Marcos?  
  
Musa #4- Un chico que conocí ayer.  
  
Yo- Bueno, si quieres vete.  
  
Musa #4- ¡Gracias!- Se va corriendo.  
  
Bueno, aquí está la historia.....  
  
Nia salió de la enfermería, pero mientras subía las escaleras percibió un extraño olor y cayó al suelo desmayada. Alguien con una túnica negra verdosa la cogió desapareció con ella. Al día siguiente, Nia apareció en una habitación muy extraña, más que una habitación parecía un calabozo. Allí se encontraba un hombre alto que tenía la cara tapada con una capucha. Nia se asustó y se agarró de una lámpara y empezó a gritar:  
  
N- ¡Quién eres tú!  
  
M- ¿y tú?  
  
N- Me llamo Niane..... Niane Longbotton- Nia estaba aterrorizada.  
  
M- Querrás decir Niane Potter.  
  
N- Yo.....¿Potter? ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
M- Porque yo vengo del mismo lugar que tú.  
  
N- No lo entiendo.  
  
M- Nia, yo también soy del futuro.- En ese momento se quitó la capucha. Era un hombre rubio, con los ojos azules ,o grises, según se mire (Em...¿he de dar más pistas?). Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
N- ¿quién eres?- Aunque Nia había oído hablar de él, no sabía cómo era, pero le resultaba familiar.  
  
M- Nia, soy yo, Draco Malfoy.  
  
N- ¿Draco? ¿y para qué.....?  
  
M- ¿para qué he venido? No te lo vas a creer pero.... he venido para ayudarte.  
  
N- ¿ayudarme? ¿ayudarme a qué?  
  
M- Tú sabes quien es mi padre ¿no?  
  
N- Pues yo....  
  
M- Es Lucius Malfoy. Murió hace unos años, y se descubrió toda la verdad sobre él. Nunca he podido demostrarle lo mucho que lo odio, bueno, quizás sí...  
  
N- ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
M- Puedo vengarme de él aquí, en el pasado, pero tendrás que ayudarme.  
  
N- ¿Tanto odias a tu padre?  
  
M- Él en realidad no me quiere para nada, sólo quiere descendencia "de sangre limpia", ni siquiera quiere a mi madre. La razón por la que entré en Azkaban es porque mi padre me hizo una mala jugada. Él y sus compañeros mataron a un "sangresucia" con un imperius y me dejaron solo en ese lugar. Pronto llegaron los del ministerio y vieron a la persona muerta. Nadie me creyó, incluso mi padre ayudó a que se creyeran que yo había sido el asesino.  
  
N- ¿y cómo escapaste de Azkaban?  
  
M- Buena pregunta. Hace una semana me declararon inocente, porque un mago extranjero que pasaba por la cárcel se detuvo en mi jaula y no vio en mí un comportamiento criminal. Después de que le suplicara que me diera la poción de la verdad, me la dio, y todos descubrieron la verdad sobre mi padre.  
  
N- y ¿cómo viniste al futuro?  
  
M- Al pasar por tu casa vi que estabas usando ese aparatito extraño y supe de qué se trataba. Gracias a eso he llegado al pasado, pero tú debes guardar el secreto y ayudarme. Todos creen que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts, porque Dumbledore todavía no sabe que me han declarado inocente.  
  
N- ¿Él lo comunicó?  
  
M- Claro, él lo sabe todo, ahora mismo debe haber ido al futuro-presente o como quieras llamarlo. Puedes irte.  
  
N- ¿Ir a dónde? Yo no conozco este lugar.  
  
M- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ^-^` "tic"- Nia desapareció y apareció en Hogwarts. En ese momento Ginny pasó por allí.  
N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Más tranquilas, fan de Draco? Él es inocente..... dewwww ^-^`  
  
Danae[pic] 


	8. Ginny se entera

Hola Papi  
  
Yo- Si, al fin el capítulo 8.......( se empieza a oír música de fondo "aleluya, aleluya......") ¬¬U muy bien, quién ha sido.....  
  
Musa #4 y Laurita- Ya era hora  
  
Yo- Soy unas.....  
  
Musa #4- Warras?  
  
Yo- No....Warris!  
  
Musa#4- O.o  
  
Yo- y ¿qué hace Laurita en mi fic?  
  
Laurita- Yo, aquí de paseo, para recordarte que SIGAS CON LAS HISTORIETAS.  
  
Yo- Si, ya va, ya va....a lo mejor si me dejáis escribirla....  
  
Laurita- Vale, me voy, pero espero que la termines.  
  
Yo- Dew. Ya nos hemos quedado solas, Musa #4....¿musa #4? (dónde se habrá metido esta musa.....)  
  
Musa #4-(sale de mi cabeza) uhh, las cosas están interesantes por aquí.  
  
Yo- ¡¿leyendo mi mente otra vez?! No lo vuelvas a hacer, allí tengo cosas privadas.  
  
Musa #4- Y mira que no contárselas a tu querida musa #4...........eres mala.  
  
Yo- Bueno, mejor empiezo ya con la historia.....¡y apaga esa música! (todavía suena la cancioncita)  
  
HISTORIA  
  
Nia apareció en Hogwarts y se encontró con Ginny:  
  
-Hola Ginny  
  
-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? Es hora de desayunar...  
  
-Ah, si, claro...¿y tú?  
  
-Verás Nia, tengo un problemilla  
  
-¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Es que....¿tú crees que Harry me invitará al baile de Halloween?  
  
-Es posible. Venga, anímate, ya verás como te invita.  
  
-Pero es que a él le gusta esa tal Cho Chang,  
  
-ahhh, claro.Pues mira, yo lo voy a convencer, te ayudaré a que te lo pida ¿vale?  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, quiero decir, vale. Nia, eres la mejor. Bueno, me voy al comedor.  
  
-¡Espera, voy contigo!................  
  
MIENTRAS, EN EL GRAN COMEDOR:  
  
HG- Harry, Ron, ¿habéis visto a Nia? Yo ayer no la vi por la noche.  
  
R.- Puede que se haya ido a contárselo a quien tu sabes- dijo con la boca llena de tostadas, así que no se le entendió muy bien.  
  
H- Puede ser, mirad, ahí viene....  
  
HG- Comportaros con tranquilidad, como si no pasara nada....  
  
N, G- ¡Hola!  
  
HG, H, R- Hola....  
  
R- Vamos a seguir comiendo como si no pasara nada- torta en la cabeza por parte de Hermione y sonrisa en conjunto por parte de todos.  
  
N- Chicos...¿os pasa algo?  
  
HG- Qué va, estamos como siempre.  
  
N-(se gira hacia Ginny y dice en voz baja)- Ginny, aquí pasa algo, estos se comportan de forma extraña.  
  
G- No sé lo que pasa, ¿dónde te metiste ayer?  
  
N-Luego te lo cuento, ahora desayuna como si nada.  
  
G- ¿Me quieres contar lo que te pasa?  
  
N- te he dicho que luego, ahora siéntate y desayuna.  
  
Desayunaron normalmente, con las enormes sonrisas falsas de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNO, EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS.  
  
N- Ya está, aquí te lo puedo explicar todo. G- ¿explicar el qué?  
  
N- Un momento....... (Nia tocó un botoncito y en esa habitación apareció Malfoy, el mayor)  
  
M- ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿qué hace aquí Weasley?  
  
G- Nia, de verdad, no entiendo nada, ¿cómo puede saber este hombre mi nombre?  
  
M- ¿para qué me traes?  
  
N- Tranquilo, Ginny es de fiar. Creo que ella podría ayudarnos.  
  
M- No sé si es buena idea contárselo, pero bueno, ya que está aquí...(Malfoy coge a Nia y la lleva a un lado).- No le digas que eres su hija, eso podría cambiar nuestra vida.  
  
N- Está bien. (se giran hacia Ginny)- Ginny, yo no vengo de este mundo, soy.....bueno, soy del futuro.  
  
G- ¿del futuro? No me lo creo, venga ya,....  
  
N- Que si, si no lo soy ¿cómo te explicas que estes delante de Draco Malfoy de mayor?  
  
G- Un momento, este es Draco Malfoy?  
  
M- ¿recuerdas el diario de Tom Riddle? Mi padre me contó lo que había hecho.  
  
G- ¿Malfoy? ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? Y más importante, ¿quién eres, Nia?  
  
N- Pues yo soy....la......hija de Neville, exacto, por eso mi apellido es Longbotton. Y estamos aquí porque Malfoy..........  
  
LE CONTARON TODO LA HISTORIA SOBRE MALFOY............  
  
G- Vale, hasta ahí lo entiendo, lo único que no sé es cómo es que vosotros dos os conocéis.  
  
N- Yo vine aquí sin querer, con un aparatito extraño, y Malfoy lo vio y entró al presente.  
  
G- ¿Es un mortífago? En la reunión de ayer dijeron que había un mortífago en Hogwarts.  
  
M- Eso es porque Dumbledore no sabe que ya me han declarado inocente, bueno, ya lo debe saber....él dio la noticia.ç  
  
G- entonces, ¿Dumbledore está en el futuro?  
  
M- Si.  
  
G- Esto es difícil de creer, pero como te tengo confianza, Nia, me lo voy a creer. Vámonos, tenemos clase.  
  
N- Adios Draco.  
  
M- Adios "tic"-desaparece  
  
G- De lo que me acabo de enterar.....  
  
N- Déjate de royos, vámonos a clase.  
  
FIN: ¿os ha gustado? Ahora Ginny sabe la verdad, más o menos...... 


	9. parejas para el baile, plan de venganza

Aleluya!!, Aleluya!!!  
  
-Está bien, está bien, me merezco la canción....  
  
Musa #4- Y que lo digas, has estado meses sin escribir nada!!  
  
- -////- lo sé.... Primero no me podía conectar, luego, meses con el word roto, luego ordenador roto, luego internet ya hora ya está.  
  
Musa #4- Y vaguería de por en medio ¬¬  
  
-^//////^ Bueno, voy a seguirlo ya!!!  
  
PAREJAS PARA EL BAILE, PLAN DE VENGANZA.  
  
Ya han terminado las clases, y Harry y Ron se encuentran en la sala común, haciendo deberes.. o al menos eso parece:  
  
-De verdad, Harry, no sé por qué no invitas a Ginny al baile- Era Ron, que en ese momento dibujaba un garabato en su pergamino.  
  
-Es que....no sé, ella es tu hermana, lo encuentro....raro.- Dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que se estrujaba la cabeza para encontrar una respuesta más inteligente a esa pregunta.  
  
-No me puedo creer que seas el único chico del colegio sin pareja, excepto Crabe y Goyle.  
  
-¿único? Perdona, tú tampoco tienes.  
  
-Yo sí que tengo, se lo he pedido a Hermione y me ha dicho que si, "solo porque no tiene a nadie más con quien ir".- La cara de Ron irradiaba felicidad al decir esa última frase.  
  
-¡¿qué?!- Es verdad que a Harry no le importaban esas cosas, pero tenía su dignidad, no iba a ser la ÚNICA persona sin pareja.- está bien, se lo pediré a Ginny....  
  
-Bien!!!- Se escuchó por detrás del sofá. Ron y Harry tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar, y después de la pequeña "parálisis", apartaron el sofá entre los dos, allí se encontraba Ginny- Eh....esto....bien, he encontrado el pendiente ^_^UUU  
  
- ¬¬ Ginny, ¿Cúanto tiempo hace que estás aquí?- Dijo Ron algo serio (sólo algo ^^)  
  
-Pues....unos cinco minutos....  
  
-entonces lo habrás escuchado todo- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Pues.....si- La voz de la chica apenas se oía de lo nerviosa que estaba.  
  
-Ah, mejor me lo pones, así no tendré que contártelo. Pues.... ¿en el gran comedor a las ocho?  
  
-Va....vale- La cara de Ginny se enrojecía cada vez más, y pasó de estar ligeramente rosada, a rojo chillón. Al darse cuenta de esto se giró y se fue. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa, y por mucho que intentó bajarla, no pudo. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, radiante de felicidad, y...sin rumbo ^-^U, se oía a mucha gente decir "¿Qué le pasa hoy a Weasley?" o "¿La habrán hechizado para que no deje de sonreír? Hasta que finalmente se topó con alguien:  
  
-Auch!  
  
-Nia!!- La abraza ante la perplejidad de Nia.  
  
-Eh..... ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-¡Voy al baile con Harry!  
  
-¬¬ ¿y por eso tanto cuento? Tampoco es tan guapo  
  
-Nia, gírate...- Nia se giró sin preguntar, y finalmente vio de quien se trataba, era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Si no te importa, Weasley, podrías irte.- Nia lo miró severamente- un momento...  
  
-Si, claro- Ginny se apartó unos dos metros de ellos, y entonces empezó la conversación:  
  
-Esto... ya sé que tú eres de Griffindor pero... había pensado.  
  
-¿si?  
  
-Si querrías ir al baile conmigo.  
  
-....oh....esto...- Nia no sabía qué decir, a ella le encantaría ir con Draco, pero por otra parte, tenía muchos amigos a los que no les haría gracia.  
  
-Si es por Potter y los demás... tranquila, no los molestaré durante el baile.- Ginny le hacía señas por detrás para que aceptara, suponía que Draco iba a preguntarle eso  
  
-.....-Pero aún así....no podía, no debía....- Si, claro, iré encantada- Pensamiento de Nia:¿por qué lo habré hecho? No podía decirle que no a esos preciosos ojos azules.... basta!!!! (fin del pensamiento). Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy, había conseguido lo que deseaba, y eso lo satisfacía.  
  
-Pues ya nos veremos allí.  
  
-Si.....- Draco se fue a su sala común, después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Nia. Esta se marchó con Ginny a dar una vuelta. Pasearon un poco y hablaron animadamente sobre las clases, el baile....sobretodo el baile. Hasta que, al pasar un una estatua, esta se giró y cayeron en un extraño túnel subterráneo:  
  
-¡Ginny estás bien! No se ve nada.  
  
-Si....auch! me acabas de dar en la cara.  
  
-Lo siento, no ha sido aposta.....pero qué...- Una luz se encendió, ahora las cosas se veían más claras, el túnel era una habitación muy bonita, muy bien amueblada, y ellí, en un rincón, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el mayor.  
  
-He programado esta estatua para detectar vuestra presencia. Por eso habéis caído.  
  
-Pero...¿qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Ginny medio gritando.  
  
-Estoy pensando un pequeño plan, pero tendréis que ayudarme...  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
Bien, qué os ha parecido?  
  
Musa #4- Corto, aburrido  
  
-¬¬ a ti no te he pedido consejo. Bueno ^-^ si os ha gustado, o tenéis algo que decirme, pulsad en el botón azul y escribídmelo.... adiós, escribiré pronto esta vez!!! 


	10. El plan de Malfoy

EL PLAN DE MALFOY  
  
-Estoy pensando en un pequeño plan, pero tendréis que ayudarme.- Malfoy giró la cara en dirección a una pequeña pizarra en el fondo de la sala, las chicas la miraron, pero no se entendía muy bien lo que ponía....- Es que.... he hecho un dibujo esquemático, pero ahora os explico lo que vamos a hacer.  
  
-Ginny, no sé si está bien que te metas en esto, si tú no quieres....- Nia estaba preocupada, no podía dejar que su amiga/madre se metiera en estos líos por su culpa.  
  
-Tranquila, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no voy a dejar que lo hagas tú sola- Ginny sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que Nia.  
  
-Y... ¿Cuál es ese plan?- Preguntó Nia curiosa, al mismo tiempo que Ginny se acercaba para escucharlo.  
  
-No sé si es muy arriesgado, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.... Veréis, hace tiempo que hice una poción multijugos, la tenía guardada por si algún día me era útil, y aquí está- dijo sacándola de un cajón- Lo que quiero es que consigáis alguna pertenencia del Draco Malfoy presente (o pasado, lo que sea). Por ahora solo quiero eso, ya os iré explicando el plan.  
  
-Pero....- Interrumpió Ginny- Yo quiero saberlo entero antes de hacer nada.  
  
-Estoy con Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, está bien... no os he dicho nada por si os parecía arriesgado, pero si lo queréis saber... He pensado que podríais infiltraros en mi casa, con una cámara de video muggle y grabar los objetos mágicos prohibidos que tiene, convertidos cada una en Draco Malfoy... Una iría por una parte y la otra por otra, pero no os podrían encontrar a las dos juntas, eso sería un problema.... Tendríais que ir con cuidado. Yo mientras estaré en el jardín, despistando a los elfos de la entrada.  
  
-Bien, si que es verdad que es arriesgado, pero sabríamos hacerlo, la única pregunta que tengo es... ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso si estamos en Hogwarts?- Preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Lo he pensado todo, iréis conmigo en translador hasta mi casa, por la noche. Tengo la llave del futuro, así que entrar será fácil. Supongo que no tardaréis mucho en hacer esto.  
  
-No....pero, ¿por qué no vas tú en vez de una de nosotras? Tú conoces la casa ¬¬- Dijo Nia.  
  
-No, veréis, al ser un adulto la poción multijugos puede tener efectos secundarios...(NDA: Esto me lo acabo de inventar, no me hagáis caso). Y a vosotras no os pasará nada. Os daré un mapa de la casa que he hecho. Bueno, tomad cada una uno de estos- Malfoy les dio un reloj extraño a cada una.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaron las dos pelirrojas al unísono.  
  
-Es una especie de busca ^_^` cuando suene es que os estoy llamando, si lo lleváis siempre encima será mejor. Recordad, si suena, nos reuniremos aquí. Ahora podéis salir. -......esto.....¿cómo?- Pero no pudieron decir nada más, porque antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban fuera.  
  
-Ginny, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?  
  
-Que si, tonta, ¿cómo voy a dejar que vayas tú sola?...¡Oh!-Mira el enorme reloj, que marca las siete y media.- ¡Queda media hora para el baile!  
  
Las chicas empezaron a correr como desesperadas hasta llegar a la sala común. Una vez allí se ducharon rápidamente, se cambiaron y se arreglaron el pelo. Ginny iva con una túnica violeta algo ajustada y con mangas que le cubrían las manos, que se había comprado con el dinero que le habían regalado entre todos por navidad. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño con varios mechones rizados que le caían. Nia llevaba una túnica azul celeste y el pelo suelto, con dos mechones recogidos y bien peinado. Ya estaban preparadas para salir cuando vieron a Hermione. Realmente no parecía ella, y tardaron unos segundos en saber de quién se trataba.  
  
-Qué guapa vas, Hermione, no pareces tú- Bromeó Ginny.  
  
-Anda, gracias ¬¬  
  
-Vas más guapa que el año pasado- Volvió a hablar Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa, que ya son casi las ocho....son....¡las ocho menos un minuto!- Y ya veis a las tres chicas corriendo por los pasillos y dejando atónitos a todos los que las veían..  
  
-ESPERAAAD!!!- Gritó Nia haciendo que las demás pararan.  
  
-Ehh, ¿Qué ocurre? Llegaremos tarde- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Es que... de eso se trata.  
  
-Aaaaah! Ya lo entiendo- Dijeron las demás a la vez.  
  
-Venga, andando lentamente...- Pero todas tenían demasiada curiosidad por saber cómo irían los chicos, así que, como antes, recurrieron al método sprin...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo 10!! Este no eh tardado en escribirlo...se va acercando el final. 


End file.
